Al final del camino
by Guardiana-Ro
Summary: ¿Llegarás al final del camino? ¿Qué ocurrirá si es así? Relato elegido segundo clasificado en el Primer Concurso de Halloween del Saint Seiya Zone. Capitulo único.


Como se indica en el titular, esta historia fue la segunda clasificada del Concurso de Halloween del Saint Seiya Zone, organizado por la maravillosa e inimitable Lis-chan. ¡Gracias por darme tantos empujones, mi niña!

Me gustaría dedicara también a mi hermanita, Mari, que siempre me anima a continuar caminando, y fue quien me sugirió el título cuando mi cabecita no daba para más. Te quiero, niña.

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**: No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie Saint Seiya y, si no me equivoco, todos ellos corresponden a Kurumada-sama y TOEI Animación. Todo fruto de mi enferma mente sí es realmente mío, pero si se publica y alcanza la luz no es con ánimo de lucro, sino con intención de despejar las nieblas de la locura atrayendo al resto del mundo hacia ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La vara te ayuda a caminar. Sin duda es una vara. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser? Es áspera y rugosa al tacto y, aunque te ayuda a caminar, también cede levemente bajo tu peso. Sólo puede ser una vara. Una vieja vara de madera, oscura y retorcida. Ella te ha ayudado a llegar hasta ahí. ¿Una vara merece gratitud?

Claro que la merece. Claro que es digna de tu gratitud. ¿Quién eres tú para negarla?

Nadie, tú no eres nadie. Sólo eres una vieja que camina apoyada en una vara. Una vieja atormentada por pesadillas.

Avanzas lentamente mientras los árboles parecen cerrarse a tu alrededor. Demasiadas veces lo han hecho ya, demasiadas ocasiones desperdiciadas a lo largo de los años: tendrían que haberte matado la primera vez que lo habían intentado. ¿Para qué dejarte vivir?

Ah, sí… Para hacerte vivir en una constante pesadilla, sin la piedad de dejarte despertar a la muerte.

¿Cuántos han muerto por tu culpa? Incontables espíritus humanos han viajado a una nueva morada por ti. Entre todos, tus guerreros. Los que habían luchado fielmente por ti, esforzándose tanto como sus cuerpos y sus almas les permitieron, fallecieron brutalmente y sin oportunidad de redención. Y ahora te rodean, como habían hecho en vida.

Ellos te vigilan. Te cuidan y te atormentan noche tras día y día tras noche. No permiten que concilies el sueño, no permiten que nadie se acerque a ti, no permiten que descanses tu maltrecho cuerpo. ¿Cuántas noches has intentado adormilarte en un claro del bosque, y la tierra se ha quebrado bajo tus pies para obligarte a caminar de nuevo? ¿Cuántas veces has intentado acercarte a algún poblado, y te lanzan piedras para alejarte y alejar a los fantasmas que te rodean?

Los niños lloran. Los animales gruñen. Los adultos huyen de tu presencia.

Tus guardianes te protegen de todo.

Salvo de sí mismos.

Apestas a maldición.

De nuevo una afilada garra de madera se hinca en tu brazo, casi haciéndote caer. Te aferras mejor a la vara… ¿Para qué? ¿Para no caer? Quizá el destino te sonría y puedas partirte el cuello en la caída. Tentador, ¿verdad?

Sabes que no tendrás esa suerte.

Sabes que el sufrimiento te rodea. Eres causa y recipiente. Eres un ser maldito, y tus guardianes se aseguran de que esa maldición te siga allá donde vayas.

¿Por qué no has muerto aún? ¿Acaso deseas vivir? ¿Por qué coges las frutas que esos malditos árboles te tienden? ¿Por qué te alimentas, si sabes que ellas te darán fuerzas para seguir caminando y ellos te darán los motivos?

No engañas a nadie. No quieres morir.

Sabes que te están esperando.

Y esta noche… Esta maldita noche. Los notas más cerca que nunca, sientes casi su aliento en tu nuca. Y es que esta noche, las puertas que nos separan del mundo de los muertos se abren por completo, y son ellos quienes nos visitan.

¿Tienes miedo? Pero, ¿no dicen que los muertos no pueden hacernos daño?

¿Tienes miedo de ellos, o de ser como ellos?

Sí, sigue caminando. Esa vara terminará por ceder algún día, y entonces te arrastrarás sobre la tierra en un intento inútil de escapar del destino que llevan años reservándote.

Ese es el gran final que buscan para ti. Acogerte con los brazos abiertos en su nuevo mundo, tras verte sola, odiada, desamparada por completo… Tras verte arrastrada por el suelo, suplicando un instante más de vida en el que arrepentirte de todo lo que hiciste.

El instante de vida que ellos no tuvieron.

El instante de vida en que sufrirás un horror indescriptible, para reunirte con ellos.

Para sufrir sus reproches en tu inmortal eternidad.

Porque osaste desafiar a los dioses. Y los dioses no olvidan. Ellos, seres eternos, jamás perdonan un atrevimiento como ese. ¿Por qué tendrían que consentirlo?

Tú hiciste luchar a tus guardianes, totalmente fieles a tu persona. ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso pensaste que podrías vencer a los dioses? ¿Qué tus guardianes, simples humanos, se convertirían en deidades vestidos con las armaduras que les procuraste?

Ingenua… Pobre ingenua…

Moriste el día en que ellos fallecieron. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

Con ellos se fue tu confianza, tu esperanza, toda tu fe. ¿En qué te convertiste? Ya no podías mantener a salvo tu pequeño mundo sólo rezando por ello, solo haciendo arder tu maravilloso y beatífico cosmos.

¿A quién tenías que proteger? ¿Quién iba a protegerte a ti? ¿Para qué seguir viviendo?

¿Sigues sin entenderlo? Estás deseando que ellos te lleven, para aceptar todos los castigos que te aguardan. ¿Realmente crees que la muerte te dará el descanso? Lo sabes perfectamente… Sólo despertarás a la auténtica condena.

¿Hacia dónde te encaminas? No te he visto recorrer antes este camino. Sueles huir hacia los claros, hacia las llanuras donde los árboles no puedan encontrarte.

Pero lo hacen. Ellos siempre te encuentran. Puedes sentir que son ellos. Que te buscan, que te alejan de todo lo que puede hacerte daño, que te ofrecen sus alimentos, que te cuidan aun en su odio y desesperación. Que buscan tu compañía.

Te echan de menos…

¿Quizá por eso te estás acercando al acantilado? Es la primera vez que veo que los árboles se abren y permiten que te roce la luz de la luna.

¿Acaso te has dejado guiar por ellos? ¿Por los muertos que hoy pueden acercarse a ti más que nunca? ¿Quieres ahora reunirte con ellos?

Tal vez te reprochen no haberlo hecho antes.

Hermoso, ¿verdad? El mar está embravecido, y sin duda pronto comenzará una tormenta. La espuma de las olas resulta casi majestuosa, cuando surge de la fiereza de la marea chocando contra el escabroso acantilado.

Una caída verdaderamente mortal, ¿no crees?

Te aferras a la vara. Sabes que no cederá, no todavía. Sabes que una caída como esa sólo tendría un motivo: un salto voluntario, o un empellón.

¿Eso que resbala por tu mejilla es una lágrima? ¿Otra más? ¿Es que no sabes hacer otra cosa? Durante incontables jornadas, sólo sabes llorar en silencio mientras caminas y huyes de quienes te protegen.

¿Lloras por ti o por ellos?

Ah, ya veo… Eres consciente de que una larga garra de madera se acerca a ti. De que se aproxima a tu espalda. De que está rozando tu capa. De que, en cualquier momento, puede darte el empujón definitivo.

¿Retienes el aire? Sabia decisión. Te hará falta para gritar mientras caes.

Pero no… Se ha detenido. Lo único que ha hecho es despojarte de tu capucha. Tu cabello sigue siendo largo, pero demasiado descuidado. Tu belleza se ha ajado a causa de la tristeza y los remordimientos. Pensar que llegaste a ser tan bella…

Sueltas el aire de golpe. Sé que no puedes verlos, pero están ahí, detrás de ti, como cuando esperaban tus órdenes. En cuanto te gires, hincarán la rodilla en el suelo y bajarán la cabeza como señal de respeto, y ordenarán cuanto les digas.

Una gran recepción.

Lo sabes. Han venido a buscarte. Quizá por eso avanzas tu pie, tanteando con él el borde rocoso del acantilado. Quizá por eso el otro pie avanza y cae al vacío, seguido por el resto del cuerpo. Quizá por eso, en lugar de gritar, una leve sonrisa vuelve a florecer en tus marchitos labios.

Lástima de la vara. Había sido una magnífica lanza, hasta que tu odio hacia ti misma la hizo perder los poderes que le había concedido.

Espero verte de nuevo en esta misma fecha, Hilda. Mis reinos siempre estarán abiertos para ti, cuando tus protectores quieran conducirte a ellos.

Odín sigue siendo tu dios.


End file.
